


The most Mirthful Messiah

by Feralstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/M, Large Cock, Size Difference, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralstuck/pseuds/Feralstuck
Summary: The Grand Highblood indulges himself in taking some one on one time with the newest Tyrian Blooded Heiress.





	The most Mirthful Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is an extremely self indulgent lewd drabble I hope you can enjoy.

“WE HAVE BARELY EVEN BEGUN, YET YOU’RE ALREADY DRIPPING THE BITCHIN' SWEET PINK SWILL OF YOUR BLOODLINE.” His voice is unwavering, though despite his dominating tone he is slow, meticulous, and gentle. Barely sliding his thick cock delicately against Feferi’s unimaginably tight nook, it was almost unbearable squeezing his massive 12 inch bulge into her tender little cunt as she whimpered and whined. His length as thick as a soda can, left unable to control the breathy moans falling from her plump black lips, she couldn’t respond but she also could not ignore his booming words, so The Grand Highblood continues to speak, holding all of the Heiress' attention “HOW FUCKING PRECIOUS, TO HAVE SUCH A PUNY GIRL SUBMIT SO EASILY TO ONE OF A LESSER CASTE; IT IS UTTERLY PITIABLE. HOW DEPLORABLE BEING THAT AN HEIRESS GIVES IN SO WILLINGLY TO THEIR PRIMITIVE URGE TO BREED. IT’S DISGUSTINGLY CUTE.”

He’s only managed to fit half of his dick inside of her so far, she’s lost her ability to speak, words are becoming impossible to form or think and the garbled speech that comes out is an indecipherable mixture of curses and glubs. She’s falling into his trance, hearing his voice echo in her mind, and feeling him slip deeper into her body, slowly but surely becoming his puppet. Led on by his hypnotic words she clings to his large toned and muscular body, he easily towering over her with his large spiraled horns. “I FEEL YOU, LOSING YOURSELF. LOST IN YOUR THOUGHTS, AND IN THE BLISS WHAT BE OVERCOMING YOUR BODY. YOU’RE QUIVERING. YOU ONLY HAVE HALF OF MY BULGE FILLING YOU AND THOUGH IT’S ALMOST TOO MUCH FOR YOUR SMALL FIGURE YOU CAN’T HELP BUT BE WANTING MORE. I CAN SENSE IT NOW EVEN, YOUR RAVENOUS CRAVINGS, YOUR EXCITEMENT, YOU WANT THIS JUST AS MUCH AS I DO. SUBMIT TO ME. RELAX AND LET ME DROP MY MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES INSIDE YOU MY WICKED SISTER.” Her mouth has fallen agape, exposing the sharp little fangs residing inside her maw. Her pussy wet with her own genes, dripping down his length and making it easier for him to slide himself deeper inside of her, stretching her neglected sex wider than she’d ever experienced in her life.

His calm and collected demeanor lulling her into deep relaxation as he penetrates her, inching further and further in until he's managed to completely bury himself in her tight moist nook. He can feel her stomach pressed against him, even moreso from her slight tummy bulge from his immense cock stuffed within her lithe body. “WITH THIS MOST RIGHTEOUS MOTHER FUCKIN' PELVIC THRUST, THE WICKED PENETRATION IS NOW COMPLETE. BUT DON’T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF JUST YET MY LIL SEA DWELLER SLUT. WE STILL GOT A LOTTA MIRTHFUL MOTHER FUCKIN' WORK BEFORE I LET YOU OFF THE HOOK. CAN’T BE FINISHING THE JOB PREMATURELY, BEFORE A LITTLE LADY IS COMPLETELY SATISFIED. GOTTA BE UP AND FILLING YOUR NOOK FULL, DELIVERING MY MIRACLES UNTIL IT’S FUCKIN' GUSHING WITH MY SPECIAL BLESSING. EVEN YOUR THOUGHTS CAN’T DENY HOW WICKED YOU BE FEELING, LOSING ALL CONTROL, IT’S PUSHED YOU SO CLOSE TO THE EDGE YOU CAN’T TELL WHICH WAY IS UP ANYMORE.” He stayed in place letting her get a feel for him crammed inside her snug pussy to the base for a good period of time, letting her dwell on his words and the undeniable feelings she was experiencing. His large hands supporting her body, and delicately pressing against her flesh, she was completely within his possession.

His sickly sharp toothed grin got wider, teasing her, toying with her, playing with her, his own personal fuck-puppet locked into place with such little effort. Her breathing was hard and erratic, panting so deep that air escaped through her gills, her drooped fins a sign of her total submission. After some time and small calcuted thrusts, he pulls out with a pop of his girthy head spilling all of her genetic material, invading her thoughts, he no longer speaks out loud but instead implanting his words directly into her mind. 

LOOK DOWN PRINCESS. WATCH YOURSELF DRIP THE ROYAL COLORS OF YOUR ANCESTORS. SEE THE WAY YOUR PUSSY TWITCHES WHEN I LEAVE YOUR BODY. 

Feferi’s gaze wanders down to her sex, now emptied, his fat bulge covered in her genes. The Highblood rubs the head of his cock against her moist slit, smearing her Fuchsia cum all over her clit. Grinding against her labia, repeatedly rubbing her vulva until he’s lined up again with her cunt.

He starts pushing his dick back inside of her, so slowly it’s agonizing, the deliberately gradual penetration stretching her yet again. The first few inches elicit a moan, when he’s halfway within she can’t help but let out a groan, and when he manages to stuff her full of all 12 inches of his cock she’s left whimpering. 

FEEL ME. EXPERIENCE ME. OBEY ME. GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO OFFER. SURRENDER YOURSELF. SUCCUMB. RELINQUISH ANY POWER YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD. YOU ARE MINE NOW, PEIXES.

His calm and restrained composure starts to recede when he starts thrusting more vigorously now that she had been thoroughly warmed up, in and out, ebbing and grinding against every part of her sex, relentlessly penetrating and withdrawing from her defenseless pussy, Feferi can only cry out in submission as he lifts and lowers her onto his bulge until her stomach protrudes with his girth within her. Her nails begin to dig into the tough skin of his back, she’s taking much more than she could normally handle, his pace quickens. The audible smack of flesh against flesh is almost as loud as his voice, still looming in her think pan. 

COME NOW PRINCESS, RESIGN TO THE UNRIVALED PASSION I STIR WITHIN YOU. GIVE IN TO YOUR BODILY INDULGENCES. I CAN FEEL IT NOW, YOU’RE CLOSE, YOU’RE ON THE VERGE OF CLIMAXING AGAIN. I DON’T EVEN HAVE TO ASK, IT’S WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR BLUSHING FACE. NO MORE FIGHTING IT, RELEASE YOUR INHIBITIONS. PAINT ME WITH YOUR OWN WICKED ELIXIR.

He is plunging himself inside of her so roughly now, his previous self-control lost to his own bestial urges to dominate and breed the Heiress full of his genes, he yearns to feel her writhe within his grasp as he fucks her. “A)(!” His carnal affections push her to another orgasm, even more fuchsia leaks from their fornication, it drives The Grand Highblood mad to feel her muscles clench around him as he pounds her pussy. He’s grunting now, brow furrowed as he exerts so much energy rawing the Heiress, sweat dripping down his brow, each buck of his hips draws him closer, he can feel it brimming, right there on the edge, he’s bewitched by her moist nook squeezing his prick, dripping down their thighs, and before he knows it his body gives in to his lust.

The final thrust burying his cock inside one last time before finally reaching his own peak, releasing a thick wave of purple cum that fills her to the brim, most of it dribbles from her sore impaled cunt, but his dick seals the rest of it inside of her. The hot sticky fluid stuffing her full, mixing with her genes as he stirs his prick around within her. He keeps Feferi in place, holding her snugly to his flesh, and reassuring her. 

YES. YOU DID GOOD ANGELFISH. YOU FELT THE RIGHTEOUS MESSIAHS INJECT YOU WITH THEIR CREAMY REVELATIONS AND POUR SOME SWEET SWILL OUT FOR THE SOULS WHO SOON WONT BE NO MORE. NOW YOU MAY GET YOUR REST ON.


End file.
